Śpij dobrze
by tco-deanirae
Summary: Tłumaczenie serii ficletów "sleep well" Cas mówi "tak" Lucyferowi. Lucyfer mówi "tak" zwycięstwu. Amara mówi "bądź mój." Dean mówi "nie" na to wszystko. uwaga: non-con


**Drobne przysługi**

\- Czy naprawdę możesz ją pokonać? – to najważniejsze pytanie.

To ta Wielka Rzecz, która się liczy. To naprawienie nareszcie błędów.

Ale to także małostkowa, samolubna rzecz i on o tym wie. Zezwala na to ten jedyny raz – po raz pierwszy i ostatni.

Zrozumieć trzeba, że są po prostu pewne rzeczy, których nie chce doświadczać (nie może).

I jeżeli może dostać ten luksus, żeby nie musieć przez nie przecierpieć, to będzie spijał zbawienie niczym zbłąkany, spragniony pies, którym jest, jeśli ująć to w perspektywie, co Castiel zdecydowanie ujmuje – zna swoje miejsce, zna swoją wartość: nie ma ich wcale.

Twarz ma rozszarpywaną na strzępy, gdyby istniało jutro, umalowany byłby kolorami tak, jak wiosna promienieje kwieciem.

Jest tarczą, więc zasłania Deana. Przyjmuje cios za ciosem i to przepełnia go po brzegi zrozumieniem: to nie on jest bohaterem.

Dean nawet nie znajduje czasu, by na niego spojrzeć.

Jakimś cudem to boli bardziej od pięści diabła.

Głównie dlatego, że jest coś, co musi wreszcie przyjąć do wiadomości, chociaż zaprzecza, zaprzecza i zaprzecza: tęsknota Deana stabilnie wygasa, jego miłość wycieńcza się.

Jest zastępowany trucizną, którą Dean nosił w ramieniu zbyt długo.

Ona płynęła w jego żyłach, gotowała się w sercu jego, zamknięci byli jednym kluczem, stanowili jedność.

Wkrótce, Castiel wie, Dean będzie tęsknił za nią bardziej, niż za nim tęsknił kiedykolwiek. Będzie dotykał ją tam, gdzie jego Dean nigdy dotykać nie będzie.

Jedna więź zastępuje drugą i nie minie dużo czasu, aż on poczuje jak ta stara łamie się raz na zawsze.

I tego właśnie nie chce przeżyć – bowiem najgorszą śmiercią jest umrzeć w czyimś sercu.

Jest wściekły, jest zazdrosny, jest sam i jest bity na miazgę, podczas gdy fale Ciemności wymywają go z piersi Deana, z jego głowy, tak subtelnie i powoli że Dean nawet nie zauważa, że się zmienia.

Ale Castiel to czuje. Właśnie tak umiera naprawdę. To jego najmniej ulubiony sposób na to, by umrzeć, a przetestował wiele.

Lucyfer wie i obiecuje pokój. Castiel ma pytania, chodzi o drobne przysługi, tak naprawdę:

 _ _Czy możesz zabrać moje zmysły, bym nie czuł, jak się wymyka?__

 _ _Czy możesz zabrać moje oczy, bym nie patrzył, jak odchodzi z nią?__

 _ _Czy możesz zabrać moje uszy, bym nie musiał słuchać ciszy wszystkich tych rzeczy, których nigdy mi nie powie?__

 _ _Czy możesz zabrać moje ręce, bym nie pragnął go dotknąć?__

 _ _Czy możesz zabrać moje usta, bym nie był go spragniony?__

 _ _Wszystko to zabierz__ – błaga diabła. – __On jest pęknięciem mojej ramy. Wypełnij je. Zabierz wszystko. Już tego nie potrzebuję__ – Castiel płacze. – __Moja miłość jest spisana na straty__.

 **Dobranoc**

Nie może spać. Ciemność jego pokoju terkocze mu po kościach. Karmi go niedawnymi wspomnieniami: o ustach Amary i rzeczach, jakie zaoferowała i o kończynach Casa – ich ruchy całkowicie niewłaściwe, język ciała niepokojący. Sztuczny jak esperanto. Pod jego powiekami tkwi odcisk wstrętnych ust, pełnych i na wpół obnażonych piersi. Prawie że się wzdryga, żadnej z tych rzeczy nie chce, a mimo to jego ciało ciągnie ku nim w sposób, którego nie potrafi kontrolować. Czuje się brudny cały czas, z Amarą jak kawałkiem pękniętego szkła wbitym wewnątrz buta. Każdy krok boli, szczególnie, gdy próbuje od niej odejść. Wie, że będzie o niej śnił, kiedy uśnie. Może właśnie dlatego nie chce. Ale to zdecydowanie nie dlatego nie może.

Nie, to można zwalić na Casa (i to nie byłby pierwszy raz).

Dean myśli o tym, jak wcześniej tego dnia instynktownie skupiał swoją broń na plecach Casa jeszcze przez kilka sekund po tym, jak poznał, że to on. Myśli o tym, jak odmiennie Cas się poruszał, i jak on sam odsuwał się od chłodu jego ciała. Gdy Cas dotknął go w niewłaściwe ramię, biło od niego zimno. Jego zawsze obecne ciepło zniknęło. Zniknęło z jego oczu – miejsca, do którego wiele jego uśmiechów nigdy nie dotarło. Było zbyt dużo swobody i swojskości w tym, jak się nosił – nie jak Cas, lecz jak kot: przebiegle i nieustraszenie. W jego oczach brakowało miłości, której Dean tak bardzo pożądał, lecz za każdym razem udawał, że wzrok od niej odwraca. Coś metodycznego tkwiło w jego spojrzeniu, którego ciekawskość była czysto analityczna. Jakby Dean był wyjątkowym przedstawicielem nowego gatunku. Jego głos brzmiał niczym nagranie. I gdy Dean ze wstydem wyznał o swoim obrzydliwym pociągu do Amary, Cas nawet nie drgnął, podczas gdy – zgodnie z Deana wiedzą – powinien był, ponieważ jeśli jest coś, co Dean wie na pewno (i to boli), to to, że Cas jest w nim zakochany (tragicznie odwzajemnione, ale jak zawsze nie w tym sęk).

Ale nic nie stało. I to stąd Dean wie, że Cas to nie Cas.

Przyjedź tu, musimy porozmawiać – pisze.

Następuje niemożliwy do pomylenia z niczym innym trzepot skrzydeł, który tylko udowadnia, że to nie Cas. Ze skrzydłami Casa już po ptokach.

– Kim jesteś – Dean nie owija w bawełnę. Wywarkuje pytanie z anielskim ostrzem w ręku.

– No przecieżże, Dean – dochodzi doń łagodny uśmiech, który zwija się wokół poważnego głosu. – Jestem tym, który wyniósł cię z potępienia.

Dean włącza światła. Cas, czy cokolwiek to jest, odziany jest w biel i gapi się na niego z dziką ciekawością oraz jasno namalowanym rozbawieniem.

– Znam Casa i ty nim nie jesteś.

– A skąd ten wniosek?

– Poległeś na wszystkich detalach, koleżko – uśmiecha się Dean.

– Ojoj – to coś grucha. – I twoje śliczne serduszko wie lepiej? Jesteś taki słodki, że mógłbym cię zjeść, słoneczko – oblizuje wargi Casa rozwidlonym jęzorem.

– Co zrobiłeś Casowi – Dean warczy.

– Nic na co się nie zgodził, laleczko. Był po prostu zmęczony. Dałem mu spać.

– Zmęczony czym – Dean nalega, bo to jest jakoś ważne.

– Głównie tym, że cię nie było, gdy cię potrzebował.

– Pierdolenie.

– Tylko smutni ludzie wpuszczają mnie do środka, koteczku. Tylko ci, którzy chcą przestać cierpieć. Ci, którzy choć raz chcą być przydatni. Czy to brzmi dla ciebie jak nasz drogi Castiel? Czy też brzmi jak twój brat w przeszłości – w tej, w której nigdy do niego nie oddzwoniłeś?

– Lucyfer – Dean wypluwa z siebie przerażony. Nie diabłem, lecz decyzją Casa. Jaką traumę mógł on, kurwa, mieć, żeby dokonać tak durnego wyboru?

– Nie wiem, Dean, czemu ty się dziwisz – Lucyfer wzdycha. – Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem, że zawsze wylądujemy tutaj. Ty po prostu zmieniłeś parę szczegółów i tyle – tym razem diabeł uśmiecha się naprawdę i to wnerwia Deana jak jasna cholera.

– Co masz na myśli, że wylądujemy tutaj? Nadal nie zakładasz Sama na studniówkę.

– Nie, Dean. Zakładam osobę, którą kochasz najbardziej, tak jak wtedy. Po prostu ta osoba się zmieniła. Ale, jak powiedziałem, to tylko szczegóły.

– Dla mnie to więcej, niż szczegóły – mówi Dean z oczyma szerokimi od złości i niedowierzania. Najwidoczniej to on jest tą traumą.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu Sam powiedział „tak"? Czemu zrobił to Castiel? Bo, przyjacielu, to jest coś, za co możesz sobie podziękować.

– Zamknij się.

– Czemu? Powiedziałeś mi, że mam tu przyjść, bo musimy porozmawiać. Porozmawiajmy więc, laluniu – wyraz twarzy Lucyfera staje się bardziej zawzięty.

– Nie o tym.

– Więc nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, dlaczego twój chłopak powiedział mi „tak" zanim mógł kiedykolwiek powiedzieć „tak" tobie? Ano racja! Dlatego! Bo od ciebie żadnego „tak" nigdy nie dostał!

– Pierdol się, to nieprawda – Dean mówi, lecz wie, że to kłamstwo już w chwili, gdy opuszcza ono jego usta. Nigdy nie dał Casowi żadnego znaku, odtrącał go przy każdej okazji – bo za bardzo się bał, bo sądził, że nie jest tego wart. Nawet teraz słowa „ja go kocham" utknęły za jego zębami. Połyka je. – Pierdol się – powtarza nijako i nie ma w tym iskry. – Próbowałem to pokazywać cały czas. Myślałem, że widział.

– Tak, jak żeś mu pokazał, kiedy go wyrzuciłeś czy wtedy, gdy zatłukłeś go prawie na śmierć? – Szatan zapytuje niewinnie. – Czy też wtedy, gdy ja się nim zajmowałem w klatce, a ty wylizywałeś rany Sammy'ego?

– Wyjmujesz gówno z kontekstu.

– Serce nie potrzebuje kontekstu, Dean – zwraca uwagę Lucyfer. – Wyobraź sobie, co on czuł, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że grzejesz się na naszą ulubioną młodą damę.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – Dean pyta autentycznie skonfundowany.

– Bo chcę, żebyś wiedział, że on już nie jest twój. Jest mój – szczebiocze.

– Cas – próbuje Dean. – No dalej. Wróć, możemy to naprawić – bez skutku. Lucyfer parska śmiechem.

– On cię nie słyszy, wiesz. Nie chce.

– To nieprawda – Dean syczy. – Cas! Cas!

– Postaraj się bardziej, może?

– Kocham cię – Dean mówi wreszcie i całe jego ciało wiotczeje. Czuje się o trzydzieści lat starszy.

– Ciekawostka: kiedy mu kazano cię zabić, kukłowa wersja ciebie powiedziała to trzysta razy. A i tak cię zabił.

– Cas, co ja mam ci powiedzieć? – mówi zrezygnowany.

– Na tym, kolego, etapie? Nic. Niczego nie chce. Miłość jednego człowieka nie jest w stanie naprawić tylu połamanych kości.

– Cas, pozwól mi spróbować – Dean błaga ze szklistymi oczami.

– Och – Szatan mówi zaintrygowany. – Dotknąłeś jego uczuć. I obydwu moich.

– Cas, słyszysz mnie!? Uratuję cię!

Lucyfer podchodzi bliżej, czubki jego butów stykają się ze stopami Deana.

– A właśnie, że nie – mówi i całuje Deana, płosząc go. – Tym razem, to ty będziesz patrzył, jak on niszczy świat – śmieje się. – Ciemność tkwiła w tobie, a teraz światło tkwi w nim, czy to nie poetyckie? Patrzył na ciebie wtedy i wiedział, że cię stracił. Teraz ty będziesz patrzył na mnie i wiedział, że straciłeś jego – podśpiewuje.

– Jeb się – Dean mamrocze beznadziejnie.

– Kto wie? Pewnego dnia może mi się zachce – Lucyfer chichocze groźnie. – Uważaj, o co prosisz, Dean. Będę słuchać, jak obaj krzyczycie. Zabawimy się jak nie wiem.

– Cas, do chuja, znajdę sposób – Dean próbuje, lecz diabeł go ucina.

– Był sposób. Mogłeś go bardziej kochać – mówi. – Ale z ciebie jest bohater bez jaj.

– Przepraszam, Cas. Bałem się – Dean szepcze. Lucyfer ujmuje jego policzek. Dłoń ma zimną.

– Ty jeszcze nie znasz strachu – mruczy, całując jego czoło. – Ja to naprawię – obiecuje. – Będziesz się wkrótce modlił, żeby Ciemność zżarła ci duszę – dodaje. – Dobranoc, Dean – całuje go raz jeszcze i uczyniwszy to, znika.

Dean już tego pragnie. Nie chce czuć czegokolwiek. Czuje teraz wszystko i to boli. Każda drobna rzecz, której nigdy Casowi nie powiedział i każda podłość, którą znalazł czas wyrazić. Wszystkie te cisze, które milami rozciągały się pomiędzy nimi i którymi oddychał jak tchórz. Miał nadzieję, że to w końcu przejdzie po obu stronach, ale jak głupi był z tą nadzieją? Miał świadomość ogromu miłości Casa, a jednak nic z tym nie zrobił, nic żeby chociażby się do niej przyznać. Zasługuje na to, by Amara go pochłonęła. Liczy, że zrobi to zanim uczyni to Lucyfer. Liczy, że zabierze go wkrótce w to swoje obrzydliwe zapomnienie. Koniec końców, oboje są brudem.

Ale najpierw musi ocalić Casa od potępienia.

 **Świat Dwojga**

 **I**

Najgorszą, a przynajmniej najbardziej irytującą rzeczą w tej sytuacji było to, że Enigma leciała. To zwyczajnie sól na ranę. I pewnie tak miało być. Z całymi tymi dudukami i w ogóle (jeżeli to były duduki, czego nie mógł stwierdzić, zresztą nie, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie) jeszcze chwila, a miałby autentyczne retrospekcje każdego jednego erotyku z lat dziewięćdziesiątych kiedykolwiek przez siebie obejrzanego i przy jakim sobie zwalił w młodości, a byłoby to przynoszącym ulgę odwróceniem uwagi od jego obecnego położenia, ale szczerze wątpił, że to życzenie się spełni.

– To jest flet shakuhachi, Dean – Lucyfer powiedział uprzejmie, nachylając się, by szepnąć mu do ucha i musnąć go całusem w policzek tak, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Lucyfer zdjął Deanowi opaskę. Dean uniósł wzrok ku wielkiemu lustru znajdującemu się przed nimi i oczywiście ujrzał diabła przyodzianego w Casa niczym w najlepszą niedzielną sukienkę, cierpliwie patrzącego nań z tyłu. Uśmiechał się on, uśmiechem całym przybranym w dziąsła i zęby widząc, że Dean wreszcie spoglądał w lustro. – No proszę – zagruchał słodko głosem pełnym dumy. – Chcę, żebyś się skupił – lecz Dean znów opuścił wzrok i pozwolił mu spocząć na pościeli. Lucyfer nie dał na to przyzwolenia. Delikatnie uniósł podbródek Deana, zmuszając go, by spojrzał w lustro i poznał to dwugrzbietowe zwierzę, które wspólnie zrobili. – Co się stało? Nie podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – dopytywał niewinnie. – A może wolałbyś bardziej, gdybym miał na sobie twojego brata? Czy to właśnie nie było spełnieniem twoich snów? – powiedział i wykonał w nim kolejny ruch, sprawiając, że aż się uniósł. Skręcało mu się w trzewiach.

Spełnienia snów to zdecydowanie nie stanowiło, niemniej powiedzenie szatanowi, żeby szedł się jebać, dało satysfakcję jedynie pierwsze siedem razy, a teraz byłoby już tylko żałosne. Nie powiedział zatem nic. Chciał po prostu poczekać, aż to wszystko się skończy. Kiedyś będzie musiało. Jasne. Tyle, że jak na razie, Lucyfer wynurzył się z niego wyłącznie po to, by z powrotem brać się ostro do roboty. Klepnął go w bok tak, jak klepnąć można co najwyżej konia i rżnął go dalej z namaszczeniem, wydając głosem Casa wszystkie te obrzydliwe dźwięki, jakich, należy stanowczo zaznaczyć, Dean nigdy nie chciał słyszeć w tym kontekście. Jego spętane kończyny bolały i nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził na czworakach, ale miał wrażenie, że zdecydowanie zbyt długo, że wieczność.

Mimo to, było znośnie. Znaczy się, większość tego. Lucyfer prawdopodobnie o tym nie wiedział, lecz Dean w piekle przeszedł przez o wiele gorszą gehennę. Zgwałcono go tyloma i przez tyle rzeczy, że to praktycznie nie powinno się liczyć.

– A jednak się liczy – Szatan nucił i pieprzyć cały ten majdan z czytaniem w myślach. – Nie mam jak – powiedział, wtapiając się weń głębiej. – Pieprzę teraz co innego i jestem zajęty – objaśnił, podniósł tempo i okej, to z pewnością zostawi mu na potem nieco bólu w gnatach. Oddychał przez usta, by przetrwać tę burzę i nie rozpaść się na zwęglone szczątki. Bezwzględny rytm sprawiał, że jego wnętrzności gorzały. Dean syczał. – Tak jest, kochanie – Lucyfer chwalił, całując jego kark, przestrzeń między łopatkami i jego ramię, gdzie niegdyś leżał odcisk dłoni. Znów uniósł mu głowę. Dean starał się zamknąć oczy, ale odkrył, że zwyczajnie nie mógł. – No ej, Dean. Czy to nie twoje zwierciadło ain eingarp? – pytał szatan. – Czy nie tego zawsze pragnąłeś: trochę ostrej miłości od starego, dobrego Casa? – Tylko, że to ewidentnie nie było to samo, myślał Dean. – Taa, no cóż – Lucyfer przestał go na chwilę pacyfikować, by móc wzruszyć ramionami obojętnie. – Wiesz, jak się mówi, Dean. Uważaj, czego pragniesz, bo możesz właśnie to dostać – i kontynuował swoje starania, które polegały na posuwaniu go bezlitośnie.

– Już ty mi tu, kurwa, nie cytuj the pussycat dolls – z Deana aż kipiała złość przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Widział, że to coś noszące Casa było coraz bliżej szczytu, lecz skutkowało to zamętem w jego żołądku, zamiast ulgą. Samo rozważanie tego było obrzydliwe, a on musiał to, kurwa, oglądać. Gapić się na własne ciało, tak bezradne. W całym swoim życiu nigdy nie czuł się tak nagi.

Przynajmniej w snach, w których robiły mu to samo lewiatany, nie widział siebie. Tylko twarz Casa, zimne, dzikie ślepia, czarne macki i szlam. Pierdolące go. Pożerające go. Kawałek po kawałeczku, w powolnej agonii. __Boga swego chwal, miłość swoją daj__ – śpiewały zawsze, obnażając długie zęby skalane jego krwią.

Jakoś to było milsze. Dobre czasy.

– Ale to nadal było milsze niż ten jeden srylion razy, kiedy cię jebały psy piekielne, nie? – Szatan dopytywał ciekawsko.

Dobre pytanie. Rozważał je machinalnie. Stwierdził, że to mniej-więcej to samo.

– W takim razie musimy z tego zrobić lepsze przeżycie, no nie? – uznał Lucyfer. – Sprawdźmy, co sądzi nasza publiczność!

Dean myślał jaka, kurwa, publiczność, a w lustrze dostrzegł, jak ekspresja na obliczu Lucyfera wpierw złagodniała, wtem rozsypała się kompletnie. Tę twarz rozpoznałby wszędzie. Boże, nie. Tylko nie to.

– Dean – Castiel powiedział błagalnym tonem. – Tak mi przykro. – Nagle zaczął walić w niego znowu, a jego twarz ukazała doskonały obraz przerażenia. – Dean, to nie ja. Nie panuję nad tym. Lucyfer, on –

– Wiem – Dean przełknął ślinę z trudem. Być może w tym momencie już płakał. Jednak płakał. – Nic się nie stało – zapewniał Castiela, podczas gdy diabeł wciąż używał go do tego, by rżnąć Deana. Cas cały czas powtarzał, że przeprasza, że mu tak bardzo przykro. Słuchając tego, Dean cierpiał. Spuścił wzrok z lustra, by nie widzieć poczucia winy wymalowanego na jego obliczu. I bez tego był to wystarczający koszmar.

– Po prostu się zamknij, Cas! – błagał i starał się nie zwymiotować.

– Hm… Masz rację, za duża gaduła z niego – rzucił Lucyfer, przywracając swą odstręczającą postać z taką łatwością, jakby to była kwestia rzutu monetą. Dean naprawdę miał nadzieję, że kazanie Casowi się zamknąć nie było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek do niego powiedział, ale nie mógł tego wiedzieć na pewno. Myślał o tym przez cały ten czas, który zszedł szatanowi na spuszczenie się w nim z sykiem i opadnięcie ciężko na jego plecy. Diabeł rechotał tak mocno, że Dean aż drgał od tego dźwięku i okropnej nuty radosnego podniecenia. Szatan westchnął w zadowoleniu. Obleśnie to brzmiało.

Dean wyrwał się ze snu. Mechanizm, dzięki któremu zapomina się po przebudzeniu o tym, co się komuś śniło, tym razem nie zamierzał jednak zadziałać. Dean pamiętał wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach i z każdą mijającą sekundą detale stawały się bardziej klarowne zamiast mniej, co, delikatnie mówiąc, było wybitnie nie pomocne. Wciąż będąc na łóżku, zrzygał się. Nie miało już znaczenia gdzie. W paskudnym posmaku własnych bełtów, wciąż czuł cuchnący pocałunek złożony na jego ustach. Wytarł je, próbując to zlekceważyć. Miał gorsze sny w swoim życiu. Dziesiątki takich. Ale nie były najgorsze te, w których przytrafiało mu się takie gówno, o nie. To te, w których śnił o tym, że on i Cas spędzają życie razem. Coś, czego nie może i nie będzie miał z ponad dwóch milionów powodów. Tak, te, kurwa, bolały. Żadnego dla nich białego płotu, żadnego i żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Mimo to, musiał uratować Casa. Nawet, jeśli nie czekała na nich żadna przyszłość. Tak właśnie robili przyjaciele. Bo przyjaciółmi byli i już tak miało pozostać. Status quo było nietykalne. To gnijący nóż aż po rękojeść zakopany w jego gardle i to on sam się nim dźgnął. Cierpiał na niezdolność do wypowiedzenia słów, które powinien był wyrzucić z siebie już dawno temu. Nóż kwitł gangreną i zatruwał go, ale i tak w ten sposób było bezpieczniej. Było. Bo teraz Dean wiedział, że Lucyfer wie, że Cas to jego czuły punkt i użyje tego przeciwko nim jak mu się będzie żywnie podobać. Dean miał dowód. Miał tyle tego dowodu, że chciałby się znowu zrzygać (profilaktycznie).

Próbował wyciągnąć ten nóż. To, co z niego wykapało, nie wystarczyło. Nie wystarczyło trzysta i jeden raz. Może tkwił w błędzie, może Cas nie był w nim zakochany w ogóle albo w każdym razie już nie. Może to głupota, by sądzić, że kochano go tak ogromnie, że prawie czuł się tak, jakby coś znaczył. Chciał mordą walnąć w ścianę.

Zamiast tego, zadzwonił do Crowleya, ale gnój nie odbierał, co wcale nie było takie znowu zaskakujące, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę sytuację.

Czując się pokonany, pomodlił się do Amary.

 **II**

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Zanim Dean mógł zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, co się tu do kurwy nędzy dzieje, ona wrzuciła ich na jakiś plac zabaw. Siedział na ławce obserwując, jak bawiły się dzieci. Ciepło słońca łagodnie opadało mu na plecy. Nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Wstyd mu, że w ogóle się do niej odezwał. To jak zdzieranie całych warstw jego osłon i odkrywanie wszystkich swoich słabości. A miał dwie. Powie cokolwiek – ona je dostrzeże. Powoli zaczynało mu świtać, że może wcale nie mieć wyboru. Zastanawiał się, czemu wybrała akurat to ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc. Za dużo tu ludzi i martwił się o nich. Co, jeśli jej odwali? Cholera, to zły pomysł. Bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł.

Cierpliwa była. Kiedy panikował, ona czekała, aż ułoży słowa i zakończy tę ciszę. Chociaż trudno to przyznać, to był to ten kojący rodzaj milczenia. Prosty. W przeciwieństwie do cisz, które dzielił z Casem, w tej nie było napięcia. Brakowało w niej podtekstu pragnienia i tęsknoty. Dla jego serca to było odmienne. A reszta? Reszta niego chciała czegoś innego. Więcej. Czuł unicestwiające ciepło, gdy obok niej siedział i coś szarpało jego ciało bliżej, lecz został tam, gdzie był. Nie mógł się temu poddać. Wiedział, że to nieprawdziwe i złe. Jego ciało bolało mimo to. Pragnęło pokoju, jaki oferowała nicość. Część niego też tego chciała. Ale nie tak, nie od niej. Ten impuls nie był wyborem. A, koniec końców, to o możliwość dokonania wyboru chodziło. Wolna wola i takie tam.

– Czy jest powód, dla którego mnie wezwałeś, Dean? – chciała wreszcie łagodnie dociec, z wyraźną ostrożnością w głosie. Jakby on był kruchy i wątły.

Dean już nie był taki pewien. W jego mózgu brakowało teraz myśli wartej nawet funta kłaków. Nie miał pojęcia, co sobie myślał, modląc się do niej. To idiotyczne. Lecz gdy już zaczął, przyciąganie ku Amarze stało się zbyt silne i nie mógł przestać. No i stało się. Wiedział tylko, że bał się własnej bezradności w odniesieniu do niej. Nie miał zamiaru na nią spojrzeć, ale jego oczy podjęły czyn, nim w ogóle o tym pomyślał. Objął ją wzrokiem, próbując nie skupiać się na jej ustach i piersiach. Z całą pewnością wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż gdy widzieli się ostatnim razem. Amara sprawiała wrażenie obitej, suknię miała podartą i podniszczoną, zaś pod jej ciekawskimi oczami malowały się cienie. Coś musiało nieźle nią pierdolnąć. Dean zastanawiał się co.

– Nie wyglądasz za dobrze – w zboczył w końcu od jej pytania. Trochę już minęło, odkąd je zadała.

– Ty też nie – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Czy coś cię zadręcza, Dean? – próbowała, a jej ton implikował: czy mam się tym zająć?

– Miałem gówniany sen – zaoferował, krzywiąc się. – A ty?

– Castiel – powiedziała zdumiona, brzmiąc tak, jakby smakowała imię opuszczające jej usta. Tak, Dean zna to uczucie. – Przekazałam mu wiadomość i w jakiś sposób dotknięcie go musiało mnie osłabić. To niesamowite – Amara dodała zafascynowana. – Może źle go osądziłam – gapiła się na Deana i zmarszczyła brwi. Twarz zabarwił grymas. – I tak są powody, dla których nie ma mojego współczucia. Nie wiem, co ty w nim widzisz. Masz fatalny gust, jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn.

Widzę wszystko, Dean chciał powiedzieć, lecz milczał. Nie wyjawianie słabości i w ogóle. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Zazdrości to się nauczyłaś, czy jest częścią ciebie? – Dean zasugerował. – Nie wygląda na tobie ładnie, kochana.

Wygląda strasznie, myślał Dean. Na nich obojgu. To przerażające, gdy tak odwalają na nim Gengis Khana. U Casa było to nawet jarające, dopóki się nie wniebowstąpił i nie ogłosił Bogiem. To była bardzo niefajna zazdrość, z którą musiał sobie poradzić. Ewokowała złe wspomnienia. Więc tak, lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Ale zrobił to, co zderzyło się z myślami o jego bosko, łamanych na lewiatanowych, snach. Co oczywiście przywróciło doświadczenie z zeszłej nocy. Dean wzdrygnął się.

– Oboje jesteśmy drapieżnymi ptakami, on i ja – powiedziała ona, cofając go do teraźniejszości. – Żadne z nas nie odpuści sobie ciebie tak łatwo.

– Serio – stwierdził oschle. Stanowił więc zwierzynę. Nic nowego.

– Tylko, że ja jestem już o dwa kroki do przodu. Byłam w tobie. Całowałam cię. Tuliłeś mnie z troską i chroniłeś tak długo. Byłeś milszy dla mnie, niż dla niego – wyliczała trzęsącym się głosem, wypełnionym jakimś świętym uniesieniem. Słuchanie tego sprawiało ból. Jak pełzanie po porozbijanych butelkach. To było nowe. W dodatku, miała, kurwa, rację, ta suka.

– Byłaś znamieniem. To się nie liczy. Byłaś trucizną. Zniszczyłaś mnie – oskarżał.

– Karmiłeś mnie. Dawałeś mi wszystko, czego potrzebowałam, by kwitnąć. Jego zbiłeś na miazgę i nie czułeś niczego poza satysfakcją – uśmiechnęła się podle. – Wygrałam.

– Ciebie się pozbyłem, więc chyba nie wygrałaś – stwierdził cierpko.

A ona zamruczała melodyjnie.

– Chcesz tego czy nie, jego też się pozbyłeś – zwróciła uwagę. – Ja tu jestem. Jego nie ma. To przeznaczenie, Dean. A gra nadal się toczy.

– Nienawidzę przeznaczenia.

– Nauczysz się je kochać. Mnie kochać. Jeśli tylko pozwolisz swojemu ciału przemówić, ono…

– To nie moje ciało mówi, to twoje czary czy coś tam. Twoja trucizna. Wciąż mówię „nie".

– Powiesz „tak" tutaj, na tej ławce. I stamtąd znajdziemy swoją drogę, bądź o to spokojny – uśmiechała się. – A teraz, co nas tu dziś sprowadza?

No tak, interesy.

– Możesz pokonać Lucyfera? Możesz oddać Casowi jego ciało?

Ona wciąż się uśmiechała.

– Ale nie za darmo. Wiesz, czego od ciebie chcę. Ciebie.

Dean to rozważył. Nie miał wyboru. Nie miał czasu, żeby to przemyśleć. Cas nie zasługiwał na to. Uratuje go, bez względu na cenę. A jeśli Casowi to się nie spodoba? Cóż, kurwa, mówi się trudno. Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy, prawda? Zrobi to. To był jego wybór. W końcu obiecał. To jego kolej, by raz być pożytecznym. Czas, żeby pokazać, że naprawdę mu zależało. Że go kochał.

– Naprawdę możesz go pokonać? – tylko to musiał wiedzieć.

Amara kiwnęła głową. Wzrok miała ostry jak sokół. Promieniała.

– Więc tak – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, a obraz Lucyfera w skórze Casa nie opuszczał jego oczu.

 **III**

Gdy Dean znów schodził do piekła, dostrzegł Lucyfera, jak zwykle przybranego Casem, najwidoczniej czekającego na niego na dole. To nie mógł być dobry znak, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, spodziewał się natknięcia na taki właśnie zasrany cyrk na kółkach.

Skradzioną Casowi twarzą Lucyfer szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu radosnym i jasnym jak gwiazdy.

– Przypominasz mi o tej scenie w „Titanicu" – powiedział w geście powitania. – Jak Rose idzie schodami i Jack czeka na nią z zapartym tchem. Wyglądasz olśniewająco, koleżko – pociągnął nosem. – Czy to lękfumy na tobie czuję, laluniu? Nie mów mi, że to nie jedno z twoich ulubionych miejsc. Byłeś tu przecież naprawdę kimś.

– Jakaś konkretna potrzeba wytykania mi tego? – Dean spytał zmęczony.

– Podziwiam twoje dzieła, to wszystko – Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami.

– I co, mam pokazać swoje najlepsze akcje na tobie?

– Skoro mowa o najlepszych akcjach na tobie, podobał ci się hicior, który ci podesłałem?

– Bardzo w stylu lat dziewięćdziesiątych – odpowiedział Dean chłodno, choć gdy sobie o tym przypominał, ostro chciało mu się wymiotować.

– Następnym razem możemy zmienić muzykę – diabeł uśmiechnął się filuternie. – Kiedy będziemy robić własną taśmę, to pozwolę ci wybrać, moja słodka Kardashianko – Dean zadrżał bezwiednie. Uwadze Lucyfera to nie umknęło. – Więc ostatecznie jednak cię to dotknęło – powiedział z irytującym podekscytowaniem.

– Nie tak bardzo.

Jakaś forma zrozumienia zdawała się objawiać szatanowi, bo nagle zmienił się wyraz jego twarzy.

– Rozumiem. Miałeś gorzej. Niech no zgadnę – to były lewiatany? – pytał. – Tak mi przykro, Dean – powiedział głosem Casa. Cierpienie błysnęło w oczach Deana. Lucyfer śmiał się okrutnie. – Żartowałem. To ja – rechotał dalej. – Liczyłeś na Kaia, Gerdo? Niedobrze, bo ukradłem go na dobre. To chyba robi ze mnie Królową Śniegu, ale co mi tam.

– Robi cię to żałosnym chujem, chory sukinsynie – Dean syknął.

– Czuję się doskonale zdrów, dziękować – uśmiechnął się ponownie Lucyfer. – Zgadnąć mogę, co cię tu sprowadza – powiedział biznesowym tonem. – Ale przyznać muszę, że umyka mojemu zrozumieniu to, jak do diabła zamieszasz sprawić, bym ci go oddał.

– Tutaj wchodzę już ja – powiedziała zmierzająca schodami Amara. Stanęła przy Deanie i posesywnie złapała jego dłoń. On próbował ją oswobodzić, ale chwyt był o wiele za silny. Niech to szlag.

– Ojej, co też ta kicia przyniosła! Dean, ty niegrzeczny mały koteczku, śmieci mi przynosisz do domu? – szatan cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. – Ukarzę cię za to i obiecuję, że tym razem będziesz miauczeć.

– Nie wydaje mi się – Amara prychnęła ozięble. – On jest mój.

Szatan westchnął. Jakby miał do czynienia z tępymi sześciolatkami.

– Już ja na to nie pozwolę. Nie martw się, Dean.

– Czemu? – wciął się.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co mnie generalnie motywuje do działania, Dean?

– Nie.

– Złośliwość – wywarczał, a Dean stwierdził, że to doskonałe potwierdzenie tej teorii. – Twojego brata zawsze szanowałem. Ale ciebie ja nie mogę znieść, Dean. Ty i ta twoja śmieszna miłość. Miałem Sama w garści, a ty to zniszczyłeś. Więc wezmę ciebie i twoją śmieszną miłość i powykręcam ją tak, że już jej nie rozpoznasz. A to – wskazał dość ogólnie na swoje ciało, które tak naprawdę należało do Casa – jest doskonały środek, żeby to osiągnąć.

I Dean myślał: ma w sumie rację.

Amara wybuchła śmiechem.

– To żałosne. Jak cała wasza banda.

– Powiedz to Casowi. On sądzi, że byłem całkiem przerażający.

Ona zmarszczyła brwi i zdawała się przebijać Lucyfera wzrokiem na wylot.

– Dean – powiedziała z niepokojem. – Castiela tu nie ma.

– Co? – wreszcie uwolnił dłoń, najwidoczniej gniew dawał mu siłę.

– W tym ciele jest tylko Lucyfer – wyjaśniła.

– Co mu zrobiłeś?! – Dean rzucał się, i nie wiedząc nawet, jak znalazł się tak blisko, chwycił diabła za klapy marynarki. Lucyfer nachylił się ku niemu, by dzielił ich usta od siebie mniej niż włos.

– Wykopałem go. Wiesz przecież jak to jest, nie, Dean?

– Więc cały ten czas…

– To byłem ja – Lucyfer wręcz epatował radością. – Świetnie się bawiłem, grając ci na nerwach.

– Nie słyszał, kiedy powiedziałem…– Dean zaczął.

– Nie, ale to chyba dla ciebie lepiej, prawda? Nie ma znaczenia, co stanie się z biednym, starym Casem tak długo, jak możesz być heretykiem, no mam ja rację, drogie panie, czy mam rację?

– Gdzie on jest?

– A co? Żebyś mógł powiedzieć to jeszcze raz? Kolego, to naprawdę trzysta razy nie zadziałało.

– Gdzie. On. Jest – Dean warknął.

– W klatce. A gdzie miałby być, debilu – westchnął Lucyfer ze złością. – Wiesz co? Wezmę cię do niego – mówiąc to, pstryknął palcami. – Baw się dobrze.

Wciąż jeszcze słyszał, jak Amara krzyczała „Nie!" i „Zapłacisz za to!"

Za późno. Cokolwiek działo się dalej, Dean już tego nie widział.

 **IV**

Dosłownie nie widział. Zakrył oczy, lecz to nie powstrzymało potopu bólu. Czuł, jak uchodziła z niego siła i szedł na dno. Na dno czego? Nie wiedział. To chyba ten ból pierdolił mu wszystkie siedemdziesiąt pięć zmysłów. Jasne, powinien mieć pięć, ale pieczenie przytłaczało za bardzo, by myśleć. Obezwładniało. I równie nagle – znikło.

– Dean – usłyszał. – Dean – teraz bardziej natarczywe. Powoli obraz mu się wyostrzał. I od razu odczołgał się z dala od tego, co ujrzał. – Dean? – pytanie tym razem zdziwione.

O, nie. Nie ma tak. On już się w tę grę nie będzie więcej bawił.

– Pierdol się – wypluł z siebie. – Odejdź do cholery ode mnie. Dość już zrobiłeś. Jebać ciebie i twoją Enigmę! – Dean prychnął, wciąż wycofując się i wstając na równe nogi.

– Dean, nie bój się, to ja – ta, jasne, już to słyszał pierwszym razem, a potem skończył vis a vis tego lustra. Dzięki wielkie. – Dean, popatrz na mnie.

Zirytowany, Dean spojrzał. I kawałki połączyły się w całość. Teraz, jak już patrzył uważnie, to widział, że Cas miał na sobie to samo, w czym widział go ostatnio i wyglądał bardzo, bardzo staro. Lucyfer nosił go w sposób, który decydowanie sprawiał, że wyglądał młodziej, pełniej wigoru. A Cas? Cas był przygarbiony i zmęczony, a wszystko w nim dawało ogólne wrażenie zaniedbanego. Przynajmniej tak Dean go zapamiętał.

– Cas – testował słowo na swoim języku, przerażony i niepewny. – Umarłem?

– Jesteś nieprzytomny – Cas wyjaśnił. Stał tak poważny i zmartwiony. Dean przywołał sobie najświeższe wspomnienie.

– Jestem ślepy?

Chwila pauzy ze strony Casa.

– Tak – a potem – przykro mi. – No po prostu bomba. – Udało mi się ciebie uśpić, nim moja prawdziwa postać wypaliłaby twoje oczy, ale nie mogłem cofnąć uszkodzeń, które już zaistniały – powiedział smętnie.

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Dean. Bo nie stało, serio. Niedługo i tak będzie papką dla Amary, więc po co w ogóle się przejmować.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytał Cas, nie owijając w bawełnę.

– O to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie – Dean powiedział w naganie. – O czym ty sobie, kurwa, myślałeś, człowieku?

– O tobie – Cas uśmiechnął się smutno. – Dokonałem wyboru. Myślałem, że to było dla twojego dobra.

Dean pokręcił głową.

– Uwierz mi, że nie – westchnął. – Wiesz, co jest dla mnie dobre? Ty. U mojego boku. Mogliśmy rozwiązać to razem, Cas.

– Nie, nie mogliśmy, Dean – Castiel poinformował z rezygnacją.

– Pierdolenie – Dean rzucił, a niedowierzanie wypełniło go po brzegi. – I dobrze o tym wiesz. Uciekłeś ode mnie. Znowu – oskarżył, a rana z czyśćca otworzyła się w nim na nowo. – Dla mojego dobra, jak zwykle. Powiedz no, kiedy to wyszło na dobre, co, Cas?

– Ale Amara…

– Amara nie jest warta tego, żeby ciebie stracić, do cholery! – Dean krzyczał. – Kiedy to, kurwa, zrozumiesz? – Cas gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Ale Dean wypluwał z siebie wszystko, nie mogąc się kontrolować. – Wiem, że straciliśmy naszą szansę, okej? Ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś dla mnie niczym. Nie jesteś do zastąpienia! Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić ze względu na mnie, to przestań rzucać się na linię ognia!

– Co my mamy więc według ciebie zrobić?

My, brzmi ładnie, myślał Dean. I myślał też, że ma pomysł.

– Wydostajemy się stąd. Potrzebujesz naczynia, tak? – Castiel kiwnął głową. – Dobra. Możesz wziąć mnie.

– Dean… – Cas zaczął, ale Dean uciął go bez problemu.

– No weź. I tak jestem praktycznie bezużyteczny bez moich oczu. Ty będziesz nawigował nas lepiej. Poza tym, nie można powiedzieć, że mamy jakiekolwiek pierdolone opcje.

Castiel zdawał się to rozważać.

– Czy ten plan ma jakąś kolejną część?

Mordujemy Batmana, pomyślał Dean, ale odpuścił sobie komentarz, bo zdecydowanie to nie był na to teraz czas.

– Pomożesz mi zabić Amarę – powiedział, przypominając sobie jej słowa. – Nie mogę tego zrobić sam. Ona ma nade mną tę swoją władzę. To musisz być ty. Ty masz przewagę nad nią.

– Jaką przewagę? – Cas uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu.

– Gdy cię dotknęła – Dean pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – To ją popaprało. Bardzo osłabiło. Pomyślałem, że gdybyś spróbował ją ustrzelić, to moglibyśmy nawet mieć szansę.

Wyraz twarzy Castiela spoważniał.

– Okej – powiedział.

– Okej – Dean odbił niczym echo. – Wchodź już.

I Castiel wszedł.

 **V**

Gdy Amara spieszyła otworzyć klatkę, Castiel już na dobre osiedlił się w synapsach Deana. Zauważyła zmianę od razu.

– Dean, nie – wyszeptała z bólem.

Czego Castiel Deanowi już nie powiedział – cała wyglądała na zbolałą. Była ranna, a sukienkę miała jeszcze bardziej podartą. Lucyfer i ona musieli stoczyć walkę. Diabeł podążył za nią i też nie wyglądał za dobrze. Ale było coś jeszcze, co Castiel musiał Deanowi powiedzieć.

– Dean – zaczął głosem Deana, przyciskając dłoń do piersi Amary z siłą i przekonaniem. – Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli nie wyjdę z tego ży—

 _ _Co to, kurwa, ma znaczyć__ – chciał wciąć się Dean w furii, ale ograniczony był jedynie do własnych myśli. – __Cas?!__

– Będę cię kochał nawet, gdy mnie zabraknie – powiedział łagodnie. – Żegnaj, Dean.

 _ _Cas, nie! Cas, Jezu, proszę! Cas! Cas?!__

Dean próbował krzyczeć, gdy powoli czuł a) jak wypalająca się łaska Casa znikała i b) jak ciąg jego ciała ku Amarze słabnął. Słyszał jej wrzask. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim poczuł się kompletnie pozbawiony obecności Casa i wpływu Amary. I choć tego nie widział, usłyszał jej ciało padające na posadzkę. On też padł na kolana. Próbował płakać, ale cokolwiek pozostało z jego oczu, mu na to nie pozwoliło.

Na jego ramieniu położono dłoń.

– Nie martw się, przyjacielu – doszedł do niego głos Casa, lecz to nie był on. – Będę cię kochał nawet, gdy go zabrakło.

– I co teraz – Dean powiedział ustami suchymi niczym pustynia. Już nawet go nie obchodziła odpowiedź.

– Zwyciężyłem – Lucyfer zaszczebiotał – więc wygrałem. – Mocniej chwycił Deana za ramię. – A ty jesteś moją nagrodą, laleczko. Chodź – zmusił Deana, by ten wstał – mamy sny do spełnienia.


End file.
